Sleeping
by BlueHawaii
Summary: Kirk likes to watch Bones sleep. Kirk/McCoy Slash.


It's the third time this week that Jim has had to sneak into the room he shared with Bones, at the early hours of the morning, and it's only Wednesday.

The lights were off, but it didn't matter. Jim knew their room, even in his drunken haze; he knew the path to his bed without crashing into anything. He shed his jacket and boots on the way, dropping them where he knew the end of his bed to be.

By the time that he made it to his bed, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he could made out the shapes of the more significant objects. Jim sat on the edge of his bed while he unbuckled his trousers. Opposite him, the faint light streaming through the window caused Bones' figure on the bed to stand out quite clearly.

Just like the other nights, where he had come home well after any normal person would be asleep, he found Bones in his bed, out like a light. And just like the other nights, Jim found himself watching as Bones' chest rose and fell with his gentle breathing.

He tossed his trousers onto the pile of other clothes, not once taking his eyes off Bones. He sighed to himself when he noticed how Bones had chosen to sleep. Curled on his side with his back to Jim, looking as if he was trying to hide himself from the world. With a quick glance around the room, Jim spotted the half empty whiskey bottle on the desk to his left. Typical. Bones had obviously had a bad day, got drunk and went to bed angry. To the contrary, it wasn't often Jim caught Bones like this. Despite his gruffness, Bones usually knew his limits, but it seemed tonight he had ignored them in favour of the mind-numbing alcohol that was currently working through his system.

Jim stared for a few moments, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but admit to himself how small Bones looked when he was wrapped up in his sheets. Only his broad shoulders and a slight tuft of hair could be seen as he curled in on himself.

A muffled shout from someone walking past their door brought Jim back into focus. One last fleeting glance at Bones, and Jim decided to finally get some sleep himself. He stood up quickly, though it turned out to be too quickly and he found himself sitting again soon after with his blood having drained to his toes. In all fairness, he couldn't complain to Bones about the drinking as he wasn't a prime example of responsibility; but in his defense, there was a difference between drinking at a bar with friends and drinking at home by yourself.

The last thought to cross his mind before he drifted off was that he would have to remember to act extra obnoxious in the morning as he had found that to be the only way to bring Bones out of his slump. Nothing cheered him up more than throwing a few, well deserved, 'Dammit Jim's his way.

It was two nights later when he stumbled home to a similar scene. He would have been back earlier, but a blonde had caught his eye on the way out, so of course he had to go back.

After the door swished shut behind him, he was met with a familiar darkness. His brain was having to process a couple more drinks than last time, but he still managed to cross the room without a problem. Losing articles of clothing on the way, Jim made it to his bed. Perching on the edge, he was able to make out the Bones shaped shadow in front of him.

Although, instead of seeing a closed off lump of a man, Jim saw Bones lying on his back with his sheets covering everything from his stomach downwards. His mouth was closed and his face completely passive. It was an odd look for someone who spent most of the waking hours scowling, but it wasn't unwelcome. Jim found it hard to remember the last time he saw him looking so relaxed. Again, his eyes were drawn to the steady rhythm of Bones' breathing. The fact that the moonlight was highlighting his face and chest wasn't helping either.

Jim smiled. He noticed the absence of a whiskey bottle and smiled even wider. Lying down, Jim rolled onto his side so that he could continue to watch his room mate. At least he would be easier to deal with in the morning. A sober Bones who had had a languid nights sleep was a good Bones.

Sadly, the good mood didn't last. It wasn't long until Jim came home to find Bones sprawled out on his stomach, fast asleep. He had already had doubts about leaving him alone earlier. No matter what he said, Bones had refused to join him in a drink, so Jim left him and went for a drink on his own. Though, he seriously regretted his decision when he got back.

Without looking, he knew that the whiskey bottle would be untouched. It was odd that Bones never went for the alcohol at times like these. It was like he didn't want the alcohol to numb his thoughts; he wanted them raw and impossible to ignore. Jim was slightly grateful fro this, but some times he wished that Bones would take a step down on the ladder of depression. Even one step lower would make a difference because then he would have the whiskey for company, not just his own biased thoughts.

Jim sat in, what he had recently christened, as his Bones watching seat. He made a mental note to try and develop on the name to make it sound less creepy, but for now it would do.

Due to Bones' unnaturally uncomfortable sleeping position, Jim couldn't see his face. A part of him wondered how Bones could manage to breath through the pillow he was smothering himself in, but another part had to smile sadly at the scene. One arm was buried under the pillow and most likely under his face, and the other rested on top of the pillow, covering any inch of his face that wasn't deeply submerged. It would have been cute if Jim hadn't known the meanings behind these positions. So, instead, it was slightly disconcerting.

It was more of a challenge to make out the shapes than usual as Bones had chosen to sleep in black Starfleet undershirt. They weren't mandatory wearing yet, but Bones often used them to sleep in. The moonlight didn't seem very bright either, so Jim found he had to squint through the dark to properly see.

So far, since Jim had started this nightly routine, there had been three occasions of happy Bones sleeping on his back; four instances where Bones was drunk and curled on his side; and only two nights of Bones passed out on his stomach. Each morning he used his knowledge gained from the night before to deal with him. Some days he acted so obnoxious that Bones would have no choice but snap out of his funk, just so to say something insulting to him. Other days, ignoring the cliché, he just acted like himself. He kept his distance if it was wanted, but also was a willing drinking buddy if Bones wanted that. It had worked very well so far, and each time he had managed to goad Bones into talking to him. Tomorrow would be difficult but he would do it, he couldn't pass up a challenge.

Bones shifted in his sleep, and Jim watched his shoulders tense then relax as he moved his head into a more comfortable position. His feet kicked at the sheets around his lower half, and Jim was sure he heard a soft mumbling accompanying the actions.

After he had stilled again, Jim waited a few extra seconds before he pushed himself up from his bed. There was a small gap between their beds and once Jim took one step, he was already towering over Bones' sleeping form. From where he had been sitting, he couldn't see the slight inclination of the other's breathing, and for some reason that bothered him. Now that he was closer, he was able to see the fabric over his shoulders stretch and loosen when he took deep breaths. He could also hear the quiet rasping noises through the pillow.

Jim stifled a chuckle when he heard what could only be described as a growl. Just the thought of Bones having something to grumble at, even in his sleep, was amusing to Jim. He wasn't really thinking when he leaned in closer; all he wanted was to understand what he was mumbling. What he wasn't expecting was for the shifting figure to register the feel of eyes boring into him and for him to do something about it.

Jim didn't have time to reel back to his own bed as if nothing had happened. He didn't even have time to straighten up before Bones lifted his head from his pillow to peer at the body that shouldn't have been this close to him.

Bones' hair was messed up from burying it in the pillow, and his mouth was slack, hanging open due to his half-wakened state. Even though it was dark, his eyes were also squinting as if shielding themselves from a bright light. The scowling was a familiar look for him and suited his face better than relaxed look from earlier. If it had been a few days ago, before he had started this routine, Jim would have been reluctant to admit that the entire scene was a good look for him. However, now, he could thoroughly enjoy watching a disheveled, bleary eyed and undeniably sexy Bones struggle to stay in the waking world.

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a one man soap opera. Why are you watching me?"

The words were slurred and it sounded like Bones was talking around a mouthful of cotton wool, but Jim got the gist of it.

It took him a while to formulate some sort of an answer because he was still having trouble taking his eyes away from Bones' mouth; and when he finally did his voice probably sounded no better than his.

"You're hot Bones. I can't believe I never realised before."

All he got in response was an exasperated sigh that clearly said 'you're too horny for your own good', and a groan as Bones dropped his head back into the comfy confines of his pillow.

A couple of seconds passed and neither man moved.

"Jim, it's too early in the morning to deal with whatever is going on with you right now, so whatever _it_ is, deal with it yourself and go to sleep."

Again, it was said into the pillow, but Jim was leaning so close that he heard every word; he could even hear the steady rhythm of Bones' heartbeat from the distance he stood.

Jim processed what Bones had said, thinking specifically about the 'deal with it' part. If Bones was the problem, then he would have to deal with it, doctor's orders.

Despite his brain processing everything his body acted on instinct, it always had and always will. He didn't really think about the consequences of clambering onto the bed and straddling Bones' thighs, but he did it anyway.

Instantly, he felt Bones tense underneath him. It wasn't a flinch, but he wasn't relaxing either.

"What the fuck are you do–mmph."

He was cut off when Jim leaned forward on his knees. Bones had lifted his head to speak, but Jim had swiftly threaded a hand through the hair on the back of his head, pushing his face back down. The gesture was rough but was balanced by the gentle hand running along the curve of his spine.

"I'm dealing with it, just like you told me do."

Smirking, Jim pressed himself against Bones, one hand still in his hair, while the other moved to his side. His fingers gingerly touched the skin that the, slightly bunched up undershirt, revealed. The skin shivered under his ministrations, and to make Bones squirm even more, he began to kiss a trail along the nape of his neck.

Jim got his desired response when Bones twisted under his weight; he even got a groan as a deserved bonus. Bones continued to fidget and attempt to flip himself over, but Jim wouldn't allow it. Not yet anyway. He wanted Bones to be writhing before he got to look him in the eye. So, instead, he continued to leave wet kisses and occasional nibbles at the base of his neck. He rocked and moved, trying to make as much friction as he could, and was surprised to realize he was moaning as well. Bones' moans were muffled by the pillow, but Jim's weren't. They were probably even a fraction louder now that he knew he was making them.

"Fuck Bones, you shouldn't sleep on your stomach. You look too inviting."

Each couple of words was interrupted by a shaky breath.

Bones was twitching under his hands and mouth; he was becoming entirely restless, so Jim took pity and loosened his grip on his hair allowing Bones to turn his head away from the pillow.

"Dammit Jim, it's not my fault you've got the hormones of a 17-year old."

Jim took satisfaction in how breathless Bones sounded. He would have given himself a pat on the back, if he had a hand free, when he managed to goad a sharp intake of breath from Bones by sucking on his earlobe. The noise went straight to his lower half, and Jim finally gave in.

He sat up on his knees, giving Bones a bit of space; he laughed dryly at the speed in which Bones twisted around. Almost as if he was worried he wouldn't get another chance.

Now on his back, Bones' chest was heaving. His face was flustered and sweaty from being held against the pillow. His hair was half plastered on his forehead from the sweat, and half sticking up from Jim combing through it. His lips caught Jim's eye the most because they looked slightly swollen. Bones had been biting them to keep himself from groaning out loud.

The first thing Jim did was swoop down to kiss him. Bones' mouth was hot and wet; while Jim's was slightly dry. It served him right for gaping at Bones, with his mouth hanging open, for so long. He pulled back to mumble something.

"It is your fault. Every night I watched you I felt like a sex-driven teenager."

"You always feel like a sex-driven teenager. That's got nothing to do with me."

Jim smiled into the kiss. Bones was kissing him back with equal enthusiasm, but with a permanent scowl and his usual gruffness. Jim wouldn't have it any other way.

Hands were roaming over each other's bodies, trying to touch everything at once, and hips were thrusting more wildly and more frequently. As pay back, Bones grabbed a fistful of Jim's hair as the kissed. He tugged it forcefully every once in a while just to remind him that he wasn't one of his drunken bar flings, and that as soon as this was over he would be straight back to insulting his intelligence and lack of maturity.

The hair pulling didn't seem to be bothering Jim, in fact he found it to be incredibly hot. Both of the men were moving pretty roughly against each other now. Bones' hand kept their heads together and their lips connected, whereas Jim's hands were busy trying to pry their bodies apart so that he could touch more skin.

"It's got everything to do with you. And by the looks of things, I'm not the only sex-driven one here."

Bones froze, his eyes fluttering closed, when he felt Jim's hand travel lower. He audibly gulped when Jim's fingers ghosted over the front of his boxers.

Jim teased him for what seemed like an eternity to Bones, just lightly touching him. He only pressed harder when Bones bucked his hips up. A stream of swear words escaped Bones' lips, some Jim had heard many times from his friends mouth, while a few were new and quite creative.

It wasn't long before Bones was moaning loudly and thrusting up wantonly. Jim continued to rub small circles and dropped kisses on Bones' constantly moving mouth. It quietened him for a moment but the noises kept coming.

After a couple of minutes Jim finally felt Bones tense. All the air in his lungs came out in one breath and his hands clamped onto Jim's shoulders. Then suddenly it was like he had turned to jelly. He collapsed back into the bed, feeling Jim land on top of him. He would have pushed him off if he had the energy to do it, but he didn't, so he let him be. The weight was slightly uncomfortable, but at the moment he just didn't care.

Opening the eyes he hadn't realised he had closed; Bones looked down at the head resting on his chest. Jim had his eyes shut and was breathing very deeply. By the look of it, he had fallen asleep. Bones couldn't help but laugh at him. A moment ago he was full of energy and suddenly he's out cold.

Watching Jim sleep reminded him how tired he was and, even though he was sweaty and sticky, Bones felt his eyes drifting closed. Knowing nothing short of an earthquake would wake Jim, he let himself doze. The good mood he was now feeling put him at ease and the comfort of a warm body near was too much. He figured he would worry about the fallout from tonight's events when he woke up. Though, honestly, he doubted Jim would make a big deal about it. Jim would most likely not even remember it in the morning.

Bones finally started to drift off after he shuffled them both into a more comfortable position. Jim was curled up in his side, half on top of him, and Bones lie on his back, one arm wrapped around him.


End file.
